wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ferrowings, first encounters
(So... The Ironclads is sorta discontinued for those who read it is practically 0 I'm assuming, sorry about that :/) So this is how some of the tribes met the Ferrowings once again, one way or another, in different time periods! Skywings Fire with fire (4991 A.S) A band of Skywings were patrolling the kingdom's border, the War of Sandwing Succesion rages on, meaning these patrol parties were extra active. The group of four (Hill, Ravine, Maroon, and Breeze) flew over the beaches up north, fearing the possibility of Seawings attacking from such an angle, however, they've strayed too far... "I-isn't this a little too far north?" Hill looked like her wings could shatter with icicles materializing, puffing out occasional gusts of flame to keep her warm. "Could you stop complaining for once?" The leader, Maroon barked at her. "To be honest, there's no point in resuming," Ravine reasoned, "The Seawings wouldn't dare go this far north, plus we probably can't see them as the'll most likely be underwater at this point, so checking the beaches is the best we can do." Breeze didn't leave a comment and remained her quiet self, Maroon scoffing and was forced to agree to Ravine's argument, "Fine! We'll head back, we could've caught some Icewings ya know!" "But they'd have the advantage," Ravine argued, again. "We'll also very likely get out num- "Whatever!" The commander dismissed and began banking towards his right, the others following suit. 2 minutes later... Breeze was acting awfully gittery lately, this wasn't because of the cold, but it was something else... "Ya alright?" Ravine smiled at her, whilst maintaing a concerned and worried tone. "N-nothing... just hearing random buzzing noises every now and then." Buzzing noises..? Now that she said it, it started to become questionably clear. "Hey erm... Maroon," He tried asking, "You hear some buzzing sounds? Like... any?" "I have no idea what-" His irritated face immediately became an alert one, the buzzing is getting louder and louder, to point where you can't ignore it. Something's coming... *** "It's just Skywings." Glorious reported, maintaining her focus so she could see what her aircraft were seeing. "Should we engage them?" Ardent asked the flagship of the task force. "No, no." She shook her head, "Remain neutral, attack when needed." "Are they close too us?" Arden't sister, Acasta chimed in, "I mean... London said her recon planes spotted them fighting other dragons, they must be in some kind of war, they'll probably attack us as soon as they see us." "Still." The Carrier said frimly, "We are to never actively engage Pyrrhians, it'll go against why our ancestors left in the first place..." *** "Something's above us!" Hill exclaimed, spotting a talonful of flying machines buzzing about, they're only the size of a dragon's talon, so it shouldn't be too dangerous right? "W-did the Icewings make them, Seawings?" Maroon growled, "They're not leaving so easily on our watch, come on!" "Maroon!" Ravine attempted to recall his commander, but it was too late, he, and the others were already after them, he decided to cut his speed, maintaining distance. The drones veered out of the way, diving down faster than any eagle could dream of, they continued to manuever hastily that even mighty Skywings wouldn't stand a chance in beating their erratic movement. Come on... escape. Ravine hoped they can escape, so the group would give up chasing them. Maroon got a tail's reach to one of them whizzing by his face, his supreme reflexes shot the drone out of the sky with his flame breath, causing it to loose control and spiral downwards to the blue below. "What are these things?!" Hill spoke in a heavily distressed tone, they were very much tiring them all, Ravine decided to help them out as well, but as he'd expected, they were far too agile. "Come on, fight back you smoke chokers!" Maroon seemed to be the only one doing anything as he knocked out yet another fighter out of the sky, unfortunately his wish came true. One of them managed to get on Maroon's tail, releasing a burst of metal shrapnel, piercing his dark red scales, the Skywing roared in agony, as he attempted to stay in the air, one of the other drones joined in the highly uneven dogfight, landing direct hits on his skull, taking him out of the sky for good. ''What animus magic is- ''Ravine was thinking in his head before getting rammed by a barrage of bullets to his stomach, the amout of pain caused him to loose balance and drop from the flaming sky. He saw his other two friends go down as well before the world around him started to fade into the abyss. (Others TBA) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)